You Light Up My Life
by xxIvorySkinnedxx
Summary: Sometimes Ana and Christian have these moments; moments that will be remembered throughout their lifetime together. All it takes is a boost of courage on either side and a good dosage of certain items. This dosage? A piano, a song and loving forgiveness. One Shot.


**Wanted to put this in my main fanfiction for this archive but I think it's works better as a one shot.**

**Listen to all the versions of 'You Light Up My Life' you can find while reading this. I personally prefer the Westlife, Angeline Quinto and LeAnn Rimes versions. However, Debbie Boone is the very good as well.**

* * *

You Light Up My Life

It was as if my body could sense that he wasn't next to me, I could not rest unless he too could.

I keep my eyes shut trying to savor the sweet, fading dream, reaching an arm out to the spot he should be. I blink my eyes open at the resulting shiver his cold pillow sends up my arm. Languidly I roll over to his side, _he must have left a while a go. _I shiver glancing at the digital alarm. The bright red words momentarily blinds me and I rub my eyes to look at it clearly,_ 05:12. _I sit up at this, that's too early even for my Fifty. Slowly, I get out of bed immediately stretching my worn muscles.

That's when I hear the faint music of the piano. _Of course, he's playing._ I realize and almost move to go back to bed but I wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to hear and watch him- unseen. Clad in socks quietly I pad out to the living room and lean against the closest wall. I smile spotting him and even from this distance- he's breathtaking. I watch his broad back move as he plays the moon highlighting his messy, sleep hair.

His fingers flowed swiftly across the keys the room was filled with the composition, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played so magnificently. I felt such pride that this was my man closing my eyes to fully appreciate his talent. I don't think of time as he continues playing what I knew to be his sad music, even though he _insisted_ it wasn't. When suddenly Christian slowed to a melody I could almost distinguish, it sounded so familiar. The slow sweet music made me wonder if it was a love piece but as he played it grew to something deeper. It felt more somber, desperate, a yearning but still with the same sweet undertone. Christian played it again, and again and each time I felt different combination of emotions all rotating around love.

I only open my eyes when as he starts the same the piece again, he ever so abruptly starts to sing. It's a quite whisper of a voice but he was definitely singing.

_"So many nights I'd sit by my window waiting for someone to sing me her song. __So many dreams I've kept deep inside me alone in the dark b__ut now you've come along"_

I can't stop my jaw from dropping in astonishment at his voice, I'd never heard Christian sing and as his words gained fervor and he weaved through the keys with ease, I notice how striking his voice was in song.

_"And you light up my life. __You give me hope to carry on, you light up my days. __And fill my nights with song." _

I feel tears threatening to spill as I slowly approach him, hopping to God he won't see me or at least that he doesn't stop. He enunciates the words stretching them out further infusing each with more passion then I thought possible, as if he was singing about someone he truly loved. About me..? My heart beat rapidly at the thought of the song being about me.

_"Rolling at sea adrift on the waters. Could it be finally I'm turning for home? Finally, a chance to say, 'Ana, I love you'. Never again to be all alone."_

I hesitated, _Oh Christian, why can't you just talk to me the way you play?_ Garnering all my courage it takes a few more steps then I'm sitting next to him on the bench. His eyes before closed now opened and look at me in clear surprise. I offer him a small smile and my heart leaped when he did't stop playing when instead he looked at at me, drank me in and continued singing.

_"And you light up my life, you give me hope to carry on. You light up my days and fill my nights... with song."_ I can't stop the tears as he doesn't look away, instead repeating the beautiful words. _"And you light up my life, you give me hope to carry on. You light up my days and fill my nights with song."_

I finally remember the name of this song, the words filling me up to the brim. Hesitantly I open my mouth, _"It can't be wrong."_ He looks astonished and stops singing completely waiting for me to continue. _"When it feels so right. 'Cause you," _I drag the you out ensuring he feels the emotion behind._ "you light up... my life"_

We sit in silence his hands still resting on the keys carrying the sound of the last note. "Christian," I breathe trying to read his warm eyes. "That was beautiful."

He clears his throat looking at the piano. "I'm not much of a singer, didn't realize I had an audience." He tucks his hand in between his pajama bottoms, immediately I grab them in mine not being able to stop my dopey smile.

"Did you mean it?" He interlaces our fingers and uses the other hand to wipe away my tears. "I do love you, Anastasia. I thought that was obvious."

"It's just sometimes we say things..." I trail off and I see he knows what I mean. The fight we had over a week ago that we hadn't resolved at all. It was the worst one we'd ever had, so many terrible words were said to each other. I couldn't even remember how it escalated to so fast but suddenly we were arguing about everything, bringing up past mistakes and throwing words at each other.

"I know, that's why I was out here."

"Reminding yourself that you like to have me around?"

"No," He chuckles cupping my face. "I just need to remember in moments when I feel like you're going to leave me. I need to remember that you promised you wouldn't." I look down at our interlaced fingers my engagement ring shinning even in the darkness.

"You know if you just woke me up, I could have _showed_ you that."

"You have no idea," He traces the ring with his thumb. "How overjoyed I was when you put it back on."

"I hardly had it off an hour." I remind him. "I missed the extra gram of weight on my hand."

He smiles, a real genuine smile that I haven't seen in days. "You light up my life, Anastasia." His breath ragged as he meets my eyes. "You give me hope to carry on." I lean forward holding his hand against my cheek as I press my lips to his and a silent conversation of forgiveness flows through us. "Come to bed." My mind is dizzy and my body tingles with need, I see the same look mirrored in him.

I stand tugging at his hand, he willingly follows. As I lay in the bed, his song continue to echoes in my mind. It starts at a slow tempo as he slips off my short, satin nightgown as his hands roam my body expertly. It grows as I taste him, taking him wholly in my mouth and he groans loud and hard inside me. I loose myself in it when he kisses me languidly his mouth a sweet fruit I never want to be without. He pulls back suddenly taking me in completely and I flush gently taking his face in my hand.

"Do you still want to marry me?" I ask hesitantly. His eyebrows furrow at my question, "I never considered otherwise." He states simply.

I tug him down capturing his lips once more for the climax portion of the song.


End file.
